Shadowed Flames
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Read fanfic to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first ShadAze but certainly not my first fanfic but anyway since the only Sonic game I have played with Blaze in it is Sonic next-gen (HATE THAT GAME IT'S FREAKING EVIL!) and I have watched the walk-through of Sonic Rush so I if I get Blaze's personality wrong in any way shape or form let me know please and I do not own anything and Blaze gets stuck in Sonic's world alone and a certain black and red hedgehog finds her unconscious well not exactly but you'll see how he finds her and it's going to be funny and I have writer's block so it is taking me a while to post new chapters and new fanfics on here and I am reading books and playing video games to try to get rid of writer's block but anyway here is Shadowed Flames enjoy and also from watching the walk-through of Sonic Rush I learned that Blaze is the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds soooooooooooooo yeah but anyway I'll shut up so you can read the fanfic and also I believe that Blaze didn't die after Sonic next-gen after Silver's story I just believe she got sent back to her world and is there alive and well just probably not happy and I'm wondering if I should put Marine in this fanfic as well but I'll shut up and let you read the fanfic now.**_

* * *

*Blaze's POV*

"Stay away from those!" I shouted at a monster thing as it went near the Sol Emeralds. I used my fire powers and attacked it and it blew up. I sighed in relief for the Sol Emeralds were safe. I looked at the Sol Emeralds and saw that they were glowing slightly so I walked up to the altar I had them on and as I was walking closer to them they glowed brighter. Then I got right next to them "What's happening?" I asked no one then the Sol Emeralds glowed really bright and then as I was losing consciousness I saw a portal suck me into it and I had one thought on my mind before I lost complete consciousness. What was happening?

*End of Blaze's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I'm standing on a cliff looking at the sunset when all of the sudden something or someone lands on me lands on me. I had closed my eyes because I was stunned for a few seconds and when I opened my eyes all I saw was purple. I shoved the person or thing or whatever it was off of me and I saw that it was actually a person and it was a female purple cat and did she have to land on me? I pick her up gently just in case she's hurt and then use Chaos Control and teleported to my house yes I have a house I moved out of Rouge's house not that long ago but I teleported there and Rouge insisted I got a house where it had more than one room for 'guests' she said and it looks like she was right that someday I would find someone who would need my help.

I walk into one of the guest rooms that look like it was decorated for a girl. Damn it I should have known Rouge would do that. I put the girl on the bed and then I check her for wounds and it doesn't look like she's bleeding anywhere and then I finally get a good look at the girl who landed on me and it seems that she's maybe a year or two younger than the Faker and why does she look familiar? I leave the room and go to the phone that Rouge also insisted I get and she also made me memorize everyone's phone number and then I picked it up and dialed Faker's phone number since I knew he would be with everyone else at the Fox's house. "Hello who is this?" Faker answered "Hi Faker." "Wow Shads what ya calling me for?" I gritted my teeth when he called me Shads "My name is not Shads Faker and just send Rose and the Fox over to my house." "The Fox? And who's Rose" "Tails is the Fox you idiot." "Oh right but who's Rose?" "The Pink Annoyance." "Oh Amy and okay but why?" "Okay you know what Faker? Just come over to my house you and all of your stupid friends okay?" "Um okay?" "Just get over here.".

"Okay Shadow see ya soon!" Then I hung up as soon as possible and put the phone down. I hope that girl appreciates what I'm doing for her. I hear my door bell ring. Okay there is no way they could have gotten here that fast. Oh wait I forgot I was forced by Rouge into teaching Faker how to use Chaos Control so he probably just did that. I walked over and answered my door "So Shadow why did you want us over here?" "Fox follow me." then Tails asked. "Uh me?" "You're the only fox here aren't you?" "Uh yeah." "Then just follow me." Then I walked up the stairs since Rouge again insisted I get a house that had two floors and Tails was following me and I opened the door to the guest room where the girl was and also I saw everyone else following and when Tails saw the girl he gasped.

Then the others rushed to the door way and then Faker gasped as well and then Tails and Faker said "Blaze!" at the same time then Amy asked "Sonic, Tails you two know this girl?" "Yeah remember when we got sent to another world/dimension we got sent to her dimension." then Tails looked at me "Shadow where did you find her?" "She fell out of the sky." he clearly thought I was being sarcastic "Shadow really where did you find her?" "She fell out of the sky and onto me okay?" "She fell on you?" "More like landed on me." "And you took her." "How sweet of you Shadow." Rouge said.

I growled and glared at Rouge "Shut up and if she's a friend of yours then take her and leave." "Um Shadow we can't." "Why?" "Because I need to check for a concussion and woun-" "I already checked for both and she's fine she's in perfect condition." "You checked her for wounds already?" "Yes I did so before calling the idiot." "Hey I'm not an idiot." "Yes you are Faker and you can take her and leave now." "Um Shadow she can't stay at my place." "Why?" "Because all of the rooms are full since Cream and Vanilla's house got burnt down in the last fight with Eggman and Amy is going on a trip with Sonic which is the only reason both Cream and Vanilla can stay at our house and Amy probably won't trust Blaze in her house and the Chaotix are idiots and knowing Blaze she'd probably kill them well except for maybe Espio and Rouge well Blaze would probably kill her too and you're the only one she can stay with.".

"So your saying she has to stay with me?" "Yes or at least until I find a way for her to go home." "Okay but I have a few questions to ask." "What are they?" "Is she loud?" "No she's actually quiet." "Is she annoying?" "Well no." "Does she have a temper?" "Yes a small one" "And last can she fight?" "Yeah she can fight in her dimension she's the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and she has to know how to fight if she's gonna guard them but why are you asking me these questions?" "Because and if she is the way you say she is me and her will get along just fine because one as long as she doesn't annoy me or is loud I won't go crazy and kill her two if she has a temper and if she can fight then she might stand a chance against me and not get killed.".

"Okay well we'll be leaving then bye Shadow." They all left. I was still standing in the doorway to the guest room where Blaze is when I heard a groaning sound as if someone was waking up. Couldn't she have woken up when they were still here? I walked over to the bed and as soon as I got there her eyes flew open and they landed on me.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Blaze's POV*

I groaned as I was waking up and I felt that I was on a bed. Why was I on a bed? I heard footsteps and when they stopped my eyes flew open and there standing there looking down at me was a black and red hedgehog with red eyes that looked similar to Sonic. "You're awake finally." "Where am I?" "In the dimension as Tails and his blue hedgehog friend." "You know them?" "Of course I guess I could be considered a 'friend' in their books but in mine I am not considered a friend nor enemy _Blaze_." I was shocked how did this person know my name? "Also you will be staying here at my house with me until Tails can build a machine to send you back and if you're wondering I know you're name it's because Faker and his friends where here just a few minutes ago and him and Tails told me your name." "Who's Faker?" "You call him Sonic I call him Faker." "Why?" "Because we look similar." I looked him up and down "Yeah you do look-alike but... Your black and he's blue." "Exactly and how people mistake us for each other I have no idea." "So why do I have to stay here? Why can't I stay with Tails and Sonic?" "Because Sonic's going on a trip with his girlfriend, and two rabbits who are Mother and daughter's house burnt down and their staying at Tails' house, Sonic's girlfriend whose name is Amy Rose wouldn't trust you and one that is the closest person I consider a friend and I don't even consider her one is Rouge the bat and you would kill her and then there's the Chaotix and you would kill them except for the third member of their so-called team so you're stuck with me until Tails can find a way to get you home." "Thank you for letting me stay then.".

"As long as you don't mess with me or get me angry or annoy me or ask to many questions we'll get along just fine." "You clearly don't like company don't you?" "No I don't I'm only letting you stay here because you don't have anywhere else to go." "I could have just stayed at a hotel." "And pay with what money?" I froze and thought about that "Uh I don't know?" "Exactly so you're staying here and this will be you're room while you're here." I got up and got off of the bed and I almost fell over but the hedgehog grabbed me and helped me regain my balance then I realized something "Um I don't even know your name and yet you know mine." "It's Shadow." "Well then thank you again Shadow." "It's no problem.".

*End of Blaze's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

She got up and got off of her bed and almost fell over but I grabbed her and helped her regain her balance. "Um I don't even know your name and yet you know mine." "It's Shadow." "Well then thank you again Shadow." "It's no problem." Then I noticed the way we where which her face was just a few few inches away from mine and I think she noticed as well because she quickly moved her head away. "Sorry." She said "No need to be sorry." I said back "You know Shadow?" "What?" "I think we are going to get along just fine." I smirked "Same here.

* * *

_**Okay here it is and please review and tell me what you think of it and I will be making a few more chapters and please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is Shadowed Flames. Chapter TWO! Yay! Anyway I do not own anything and if you want the summary just read the first chapter and this might be short but anyway I have already finished the third Chapter...Kinda weird I hadn't even started writing this chapter and then I write the third chapter...  
_**

* * *

*Blaze's POV*

It's been a few days since I woke up in the guest room of Shadow's house and well I kinda fell in love with the not smiling hedgie and I don't mean just that I love him like a friend or anything I mean I love him although I doubt he feels the same but I'm not sure if I should trust him. "Hi Blaze." I jumped and I turned and saw Shadow with a raised eye brow at me "Did I scare you?" "I just thought you were still asleep that's all." "I see." I turned away and started looking back out the window well I was using the looking out the window as an excuse because I didn't want Shadow to see my blush. "Um I'm going shopping with um Amy and Rouge today." "So?" "I just wanted to let you know." "Okay." "Rouge is gonna come and pick me up and then we're gonna go and pick Amy up." "Tell the bat and the pink annoyance I said hi." "Wow you said more than five words in the same sentence." "Well I have to talk to someone sometime don't I?" "Yeah I guess.".

*End of Blaze's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Hi Blaze." She jumped and I raised an eye brow and then she turned around "Did I scare you?" "I just thought you were still asleep that's all." "I see." she turned around and started looking out the window again and I caught the hint of red on that white muzzle of hers and I'm glad she turned her head back around or she would have seen my blush but I quickly got rid of it as she said "Um I'm going shopping with um Amy and Rouge today."

"So?" "I just wanted to let you know." "Okay." "Rouge is gonna come and pick me up and then we're gonna go and pick Amy up." "Tell that bat and the pink annoyance I said hi." "Wow you said more than five words in the same sentence." "Well I have to talk to someone sometime don't I?" "Yeah I guess."

"So um what do you do most of the time?" She then sparked my curiosity. "Work for G.U.N whenever they need my help." "Um wow." "What do you do in your dimension?" "I guard the-" "Blaze!" I heard the bat call out from outside "Looks like you should go." she nods "See you later Shadow." she ran out.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Blaze's POV*

I got in Rouge's car and then she asked me right away "So how has it been with Shadow?" I shrugged. "I don't know he hardly talks to me." "He's like that." "All of the time?" "_All_ of time honey." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Anyway we should go pick up Amy before she starts calling me until we get there." I nod.

* * *

_**As I said before I have already wrote the 3rd chapter but I am going to start going through my chapters and such I have already wrote and then I will check if anything is wrong and fix it so I will be doing that on the 3rd chapter before I post it...But I won't be doing that today...Please review and have a good day.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello and I think I've got a good enough of a good idea of what this chapter's gonna be and anyway in a review someone told me that Amy knew Blaze because Amy was in Sonic Rush but sadly I didn't know that but even though I did watch the cut scenes for the game I forgot that Amy had been in Sonic Rush because of my very bad memory (Which because of my bad memory I can hardly remember anything) but anyway I thank Lost and Forgotten memories for letting me know that I got Blaze's personality a little wrong and I got that Amy knew Blaze in the game but I didn't remember that and I just thought that Amy didn't know Blaze so that's how I put it and I also thank the readers who have reviewed on this story but anyway I do not own anything and sorry if I still get Blaze wrong because the only game I have played with her in it was Sonic 06 which that game sucked and if I have already said that in past chapters and stories then I am sorry I have said it again but anyway here is the 3rd chapter to Shadowed Flames.**_

_**P.S**_

_**It might be a little short sorry.**_

_**And also there will be some one-sided Silvaze in this chapter...now that Silver's in it.**_

* * *

*The next day Blaze's POV*

What was I thinking? Staying with a person that I hardly know...but he is a friend of Sonic so I guess I _could_ trust him...But should I really trust him? He kinda seems a little dark so should I trust him? "-aze!" I open my eyes and see a familiar white hedgehog "Silver?" "Yeah Blaze what's up?" "Nothing I was just thinking." "About what?" Silver asked me with curiosity.

"..."

"Blaze come on tell me." I sighed.

No I won't tell Silver.

"No Silver."

"Blaze Please."

"I said no Silver so stop asking me!"

"Sorry I just..."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry Silver not you." I got up from my seat on the bench "Bla-" "Bye Silver." I took off towards the place I was being made to stay...with the stubborn black hedgehog that doesn't like me...and I don't like him. Just as much as he doesn't like me.

*End of Blaze's POV*

*Shadow's POV a few minutes later*

I. Hate. Faker. So. Freaking. Much. Right. Now. I cannot believe him. Making _ME_ take care of his friend. I hear my door open and then close. Must be her. "Why can some people just leave me alone when I want to be...I just hope Tails and the others are doing everything they can to get me back home." "You and me both Princess." "AH!" She jumped and puts her hand over were her heart and then she said (with her voice dripping with sarcasm). "Why don't you just give me a heart attack!" I smirked "I try." "Jerk.

"I try to be a jerk Princess."

"Princess? I know I am a Princess in my dimension but why are you calling me that? You didn't call me that before." "That's because I didn't know you were a Princess. Princess."

She glared at me "Stop it." "Nope I call everyone something. With the hedgehog everyone calls Sonic I call him Faker, Tails I call him the Fox or just plain Fox, and the annoying pink pest that chases Faker around I call her Rose, the Echidna I call him Echidna or Guardian, the white annoying sounding hedgehog I just call him White annoying hedgehog, and the jewel thief I call her just Bat. I used to just call you cat but now that I know you are a Princess I'll just call you that.".

She just stared at me. "That was the most you've said to me since I woke up here yesterday." "So?" "Sonic told me you hardly ever talk." "So when did the Faker tell you this?" "When he was in my dimension he said that you hardly ever talk to anyone and hardly ever show any emotion.".

"I see so that means I will be paying Faker a visit for a spar sooner than I thought." "You and Sonic spar?" "Yes we do." "Wow." Then she said "Wait what do you call Cream?" "You mean Vanilla's daughter?" "No the other young and sweet rabbit named Cream. Of cour- Wait did you just call Vanilla by her name?" "I only give certain people nicknames. Mostly the ones who annoy me but I like Vanilla and Cream.".

"Because they probably remind you of Maria. Am I right?" I froze. How does she know of Maria? "Your probably wondering how I know about Maria." I nod "Sonic told me that you had a friend before you became how you are now and he said her name was Maria. And I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" "Your right...Cream and Vanilla do somewhat remind me of Maria a little."

"Well I'm sorry I brought her up." Funny usually no one ever mentions Maria around me. But when Blaze mentioned her...I felt...happiness? "It...feels nice that someone isn't afraid to mention her around me...Everyone else is afraid to mention her around me...because their afraid I'll get angry at them.".

"Really?" I nod "Wow so um if you ever want to talk about her with someone...I'd be glad if I could help you." I nod again. She smiled. "Well I'm going to go for a walk...again. Bye Shadow." She opened my door and then she shut it after she went out.

"Bye...Blaze."

* * *

_**Well here it is...please tell me if it sucked or not... Also I have been...going through depression and have been wanting to end my life or at least cut myself...and I don't want to do that which the other day when I was alone I was about to cut myself...when I made myself put the knife away so that's a good thing but anyway please review and it took me a few days to battle my writer's block and write this I started writing it when I got the idea for Blaze and Silver to talk while she was here but anyway I am slowly losing my writer's block and well anyway please review and have a good day after you read this and also please read and review my other bad fanfictions (That's what I think about my fanfictions) and bye see you when I update or write a new fanfiction. I am sorry that the last chapter was so short.  
**_


	4. Notice Please Read!

_**This is not another chapter...sorry but I won't be posting another chapter for this or well actually any of my fanfictions...I'm not discontinuing any of them it's just I lost the spark of my crazy Sonic fan...so once I regain it I will start writing fanfiction again...well actually my mom has finally started letting me watch the Justice League and the Justice League Unlimited...so I might write some fanfictions for those and I also watched Batman: Under The Red Hood...Poor Jason :(...I still think Bats is cooler than anyone else even though he doesn't have powers but hey? Who needs superpowers but also I've tried to watch something called Young Justice...but I can't find it...anywhere...I have found some episodes on YouTube and they were from the second season so I haven't watched those...although I did watch one...and I was like 'WTF'...so I have no idea what their exact personalities are but I think I have an idea for some of the people in it because I've read pretty much every fanfiction about Young Justice I can...so this is good-bye for now...Hope to be writing again soon...  
**_

_**SonAmyfan13.**_

_**P.S**_

_**I am giving up on Fifteen Long Years (I just realized I spelled the name of the fanfic in the title wrong *Face palm*) but anyway I'm putting it up for adoption so if you wish to take it up PM me and I will send you whatever I need to so you can write it and I will send you what I have written for the next chapter but anyway...I might be giving up on a few of my other fanfictions that I will be putting up for adoption...good-bye again... **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi! I don't know how long it's been since I posted the Author's note but anyway I have regained my Sonic fangirl...my one brother bought me Sonic Generations...of course he got it off of games on demand on the Xbox 360 along with the arcade version on the 360 of Sonic Adventure 2...I've been playing both (And I love them!) so I will be writing some more Sonic fanfictions but...I am still giving up on Fifiteen Long Years...sadly but anyway here is Shadowed Flames Chapter 4...enjoy... also this is when Blaze is with Amy, and Rouge...**_

* * *

*Blaze's POV*

This...is boring... Amy just keeps on saying how Sonic loves her and how Sonic would love this... "Hey Blaze do you think Sonic would like this dress?" I looked at it...it was a dark blue dress.."Um...yes I think he would..." Amy frowned and looked at me. "Blaze." "Yeah?" "You were off in your own little world weren't you?" "Um...no?" "Oh come on Blaze you were so!" She said...with her voice filled with happiness. "No I wasn't...I'm leaving there's nothing to do..." I turn to leave "Blaze wait! What do you think of this dress!"

I groan then I turn around. My eyes widen at the sight of the dress...it's a dark purple dress with a red and black belt... I say trying to hide that I like it. "It's nice...but if you think Sonic would like it I don't think so..." "It's not for me silly." I stare at her confused. "What?" "It's for you. I know you like purple and not just because you are a purple cat but I think a certain grumpy black and red hedgehog would like it." Amy said with a grin.

"Amy are you suggesting I like _Shadow The Hedgehog!_" I said in surprise. "Well hun it's quite clear you have a crush on him, which is why Sonic chose to dump you on him." Rouge said as she appeared from somewhere. "Why would you guys think that!?" "Because! Sonic said that when he told you what Shadow looked like you said that was your type of person." "So what it doesn't matter what I feel...even if I do like Shadow I'm supposed to be alone because I'm the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds...I'm meant to be alone. Besides even if I did like him...he...he would never like me back...".

"You clearly don't know Shadow then hun." Rouge said to me. "But..." "Not buts now I'm throwing a party in a few days...but don't tell anyone it's going to be a secret, I'll send everyone invites. I have to go bye!" Amy ran and checked out with all of her stuff. "So you gonna buy the dress?" "I...I don't know." "I'll buy it for you...if you really want it." "No." I put the dress back were Amy found it. "I don't like stuff like that...bye Rouge." I left.

*End of Blaze's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I. Can't. Believe. It. Me Shadow the hedgehog has fallen in love...and with Blaze the cat no less. If Faker had intended that to happen I will lock him up and throw away the key or should I just kill him? But I know she probably won't love me...after all who could love me?

I hear my door open. "Shadow? Are you home?" "Yes, Princess." She walks into the kitchen and glares at me. "Don't call me Princess." "I can call you that if I want to." She keeps glaring at me. "You know your kinda cute when you glare, Princess." Her eyes widen and she blushes. "I am not cute." "I disagree." "Stop flirting with me." "I'm not flirting with you I'm complimenting you." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" I nod. "Thanks." "Humph, no need to thank me." I use Chaos Control to the fox's workshop. "Ah!" The fox jumps as soon as I appear. "So have you found a way for her to get back?" "Yes but..." "What is it fox?" "You need to use Chaos Control to take her back..." "Why not have the Faker?" "Shadow listen the only way to get Blaze back is by someone going back to her dimension with her...but the person that takes Blaze back will have to use the Chaos Emeralds and take them with them to be able to come back at all...and Sonic probably would have to go Super Sonic to get back but if you have all seven Chaos Emeralds or at least some of them you could do it. Or we also could just ask Knuckles to use the Master Emerald...but you know him he probably won't do it."

"So your saying that I'm the only chance of Blaze going back to her dimension?" "Yes." "I...see." "So do you want me to tell her or do you want to tell her yourself?" "I'm going to tell her fox. Bye." I use Chaos Control...and nearly give Blaze a heart attack when I appear.

"What the hell Shadow!" She snaps. "Sorry I went to pay the Fox a visit." "Do you mean Tails?" "Yes." "So?" "He said...that there's only one person that can get you back to your dimension without using all of the Chaos Emeralds...or asking the Guardian of the Master Emerald to send you back..." "Who's the person?" "Me." She stares at me in surprise and distrust. "How do I know your telling the truth and not joking?" "I don't joke." "O..okay...it's a bit surprising..." "Yeah..." "Well I'm going to go...to bed...see you in the morning?" I nod "Bye Shadow..." she leaves and goes up stairs.

'What's this feeling? Why do I not want her to go back to her home? I do want her to go back but...yet I don't...why?'

* * *

_**Here is the fourth chapter...I tried to hurry and finish it before I had to go to bed so it might be short...I will be writing this fanfic after I finish it...but anyway please review and tell me what you think...also I have a new idea for a fanfic I got by thinking 'What if Shadow hadn't stopped Sonic from doing Chaos Control at the end of the Metarex saga? What if Sonic had done it and not Shadow?' So that's what my next fanfiction will be and again if there's anyone who wants the fanfiction Fifiteen Long Years please let me know...have a good day once you read this...and also please tell me if any of my fanfictions suck like I think they do...don't lie and say they are good if you don't think that they are and you think that they suck.  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone here's chapter five of Shadowed Flames, Garnet will you do the disclaimer?  
**_

_**Garnet: Of course. SonAmyfan13 does not own anything except for the laptop she writes this on and her OCs.**_

_**Me: You didn't need to add the last part Garnet.  
**_

_**Garnet: Um sorry SAf...**_

_**Me: Anyway please enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter happens after Tails had Sonic find all of the Chaos Emeralds (Yes that's what Sonic was doing he was looking for the Chaos Emeralds but he only had to find out where the last one was) and it's been a few days from the day it was in the last chapter. Also I will be changing how things are actually supposed to be but hey isn't that the point of fanfiction? Anyway enjoy.  
**_

* * *

*Blaze's POV*

What are these feelings? What are they? Why whenever I see Shadow why I do feel like running and asking Tails to stop trying to find a way for me to get back home? Why do I want to stay with Shadow?

I'm thinking so hard I don't notice where I'm walking. I bump into someone **(more like something)**, I rub my head and look up and I see a robot and then I see the Eggman symbol and I groan mentally. It's a Eggman robot.

"Oh well, well if it isn't Blaze the Cat. I see the rumors were true that you were back in this world." I growled and got into a fighting stance. "What do you want Eggman?" "I just wanted to see my favorite kitty-cat that's all." He grinned.

I growled again "Well good kitty-cats don't growl now do they? Robot 151 **(It's a robot I just made up so give me a break)** attack!" the robot charged at me and I jumped and did a back flip and shot fire at it. **(I'm just gonna skip the battle...I'm not very good with battle scenes...) **I defeated the robot in ten minutes...I need to train more if it took me ten minutes to defeat a single robot.

"Ah very good Blaze but now let's see how you handle my entire robot army!" Eggman did a hand-signal and entire army of the robot I was just fighting (the one that took me ten minutes to beat) appeared. I gulped I was already worn out from the fight with the first robot. How was I going to beat this army? I got in my fighting stance again and got ready to attack.

Eggman does his stupid laugh. "Not even the 'Great Guardian' of the Sol Emeralds could defeat my army." "Alone maybe she couldn't beat them but maybe with some help she could." A familiar voice said as a certain black and red hedgehog entered my vision from the corner of my eye.

"Shadow! What are you doing here!?" Eggman snapped at the hedgehog. Shadow...he's here...but why? "Do I need a reason to help someone?" "Since when you help people?" Eggman asked confused. "Since now!" I heard Shadow whisper "Chaos Control" then he disappeared and then I faintly heard the words 'Chaos Blast' and then half of the robot army was engulfed by a red dome like thing and then I saw Shadow standing in the middle of where half of the robots were.

"Curse you Shadow!" He then disappeared then reappeared next to me and smirked "Ready?" I smirked back "You bet."

*Skip the battle since I suck at them*

"Grr! Curse you both!" Eggman yelled angrily at us both as he floated away in his egg thingy **(I have momentarily forgot it's name...oh well)**.

I smiled at Shadow "Well...thanks for the help Shadow." "It wasn't a problem at all, Princess." I frowned. "Don't call me princess." "Why?" "Because it's annoying!" He smirked at me "And why is it annoying?" "Because I just...I just don't like being called Princess." "Fine...will Your Highness do?" "My name which is Blaze will do just fine Shadow." "Fine...Blaze." "Thank you." "Why must you thank me for calling you by your name?" "Because I just like being called Blaze more than being called Princess, Your Highness, Your Majesty and such." "Ah...I see." "So you won't call me Princess anymore?" "No...not if it bothers you...kitty."

*End of Blaze's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Ah I see." "So you won't call me Princess anymore?" "No...not if it bothers you...kitty." Her face...priceless. "Do not call me kitty!" I grinned "And if I do? Just what are you going to do about it?" She glared at me and activated her fire powers "Don't call me kitty." she said with a frown on her face.

"Fine...it's either Kitty or Princess, you pick." She glared at me "Those are my choices? You really make it hard." "Of course I do...it's in my job description." "No it's not." she said as she deactivated her fire powers than playfully punched my arm, I feigned pain as I grabbed my arm then said "Ouch I think that's gonna leave a mark." she raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked her.

"It's just...the whole time I've been here you...haven't ever been..." She paused as she tried to find the word "Playful?" I said and she nods.

"So you think I'm just some emotionless mons-" I was cut off by her putting her mouth on mine...she's...she's kissing me.

One part is screaming at me to kiss her back before she stops kissing me and the other part is screaming at me to push her away. She moves away and her eyes snap open and then she looked at the ground. "S-shadow I have no idea what came over me! I'm so sorry!" I was so shocked that she had kissed me but I snapped out of it before she could notice and then I said "Blaze..." she looked up at me.

"Why did you kiss me?" "Because...Because I love you Shadow the Hedgehog." She said looking at the ground again. She was about three feet away from me, I slowly closed that distance and when I reached her, I grabbed her chin gently and lifted her head up so she was looking me directly in the eyes. I then searched her eyes for anything that would indicate that she was lying (not that I thought she was but still) but there was nothing.

"Shadow listen I know I kissed you but I'm sor-" I moved my hand from her chin and then grabbed both of her shoulders and then kissed her, before I closed my eyes I saw her eyes widen in surprise then I closed my eyes and when she started to kiss me back it **(somewhat)** surprised me.

We both pulled away from the kiss. She stared at me with hope filled eyes but it was a guarded hope as well. "I believe the feeling is mutual." Her eyes widened as she realized what I meant "You really love me?" "Would I have kissed you if I didn't?".

"But...I still have to go back to my dimension...the Sol Emeralds need their Guardian..." "I could come to your dimension." "But Shadow that's dangerous!" "Why?" "Because...something bad could happen to-" "Silver is from the future and according to the fox the hedgehog should have been erased from the timeline by him changing the past so his future which is a waste land but it isn't now and also according to the fox is that everyone in our timeline shouldn't even remember Silver and Silver shouldn't be able to remember us."

"But Shadow the future and another dimension are two different things." "Not according to the fox." She sighed. "Fine we can ask Tails if there is a way where I could stay here but go back to my dimension every now and then." "No if we're going to be together I'll be going and staying in your dimension because after are you _are _a Princess in your dimension so you need to be there all the time."

She got a thoughtful (and somewhat cute) look on her face. "Fine...let's go ask Tails." She turned around to start walking when I suddenly grabbed her hand and said "I have a quicker way to get back." "Shadow don't you dare use Chaos C-" she was in the middle of shrieking at me when I said over her.

"Chaos Control!"

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Tails' POV*

"So Tails you almost done with the machine that's gonna send Blaze home?" I sighed that is the about one hundredth time Sonic has asked me that question within the last five minutes and frankly I think everyone else is getting sick of him asking me that. "Sonic shut up okay! It's getting a little annoying so please stop asking me that every five seconds okay? And it's not going to be sending Blaze home it's going to help _Shadow_ take her back home." I could feel everyone's surprised stares on my back.

"Wait Shadow actually agreed to take Blaze home?" "Yes he did although there something in his eyes...like..." "Like what Tails?" Amy asked me. I sighed "Like he didn't want her to go home." "But why would Shads not want Blaze to go home? I mean I thought he hated everyone." "Well unless I was wrong about Shadow not wanting Blaze to go home which I doubt it then I guess he doesn't hate everyone." "Huh..." "Now will all of you please leave so I can concentrate!" I snapped.

"Okay bye Tails!" Everyone said at the same time and then quickly left. Then a bright flash of light flashed quickly a few minutes after everyone left. I turned around about ready to kill whoever made the bright light (I'm betting it was Sonic as a try to get on my nerves) when my eyes about pop outta my skull when I see Shadow and Blaze (holding hands I might add) and Blaze looks about ready to turn Shadow into ashes.

"What's wrong now?" Were the first three words out of my mouth (after I got over my shock of course). "Nothing just...Tails is there a way that Shadow can stay in my dimension?" "Why would Shadow want to stay in your dimension." "Um...well Tails it turns out that I'm in love with Shadow and..." My eyes widened to the size of baseballs at the news that Blaze is in love with Shadow but is the feeling mutual? Shadow then finished Blaze's sentence. "It also seems that the feeling is mutual." "So you want to stay with each other."

"Yes but isn't it dangerous? I mean look at what happened last time I was in your dimension for so long." "Yeah but Blaze didn't the Sol Emeralds send you here?" "Well yes they did but...You don't think that they intend for me to stay in this dimension for good?" "No but the machine is almost ready.." "Fox." Yeah Shadow?" "Is there a way for you to get the Chaos Emeralds back in this dimension when I go with Blaze?" "Yeah...Knuckles has the Master Emerald and he could recall them **(I don't know if the Master Emerald can actually do that but if not the I'm making it up)**."

"Good." "Well I'm going to finish the machine...I'll come and get both of you when it's ready." They both nodded then turned to leave "Also one more thing you two." I said almost to quiet but they both heard me. They turned around "What Tails?" "Congratulations on your relationship...hope it's a good one." "Thanks Tails...and if you could...would you tell Sonic and the others?" "Yeah I'll tell them after you leave and why Shadow won't be coming back." "Actually Tails we haven't exactly decided on the choice were Shadow comes to my dimension and stays or I just stay here...we'll tell you next time we see you."

I nod "Okay bye you two." then Shadow said "Chaos Control!" and then they both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Sorry it took I feel horrible that I haven't updated since the 27th of last month! I just feel horrible but anyway do you want Shadow to go to Blaze's dimension and stay or do you want Blaze to stay? Review and let me know which one you want to happen...I will let the readers of this fanfiction choose what happens between Shadow and Blaze.**_

_** Also I am almost done with the third chapter of my 'What Ifs' which it is a sequel to the first one so hang on tight because I'm almost finished with it.**_

_** Also the next chapter will be the final chapter of Shadowed Flames (sadly) but after I post the next chapter I will be posting a chapter after the final one that is a preview of the next fanfiction that will be a sequel to this one...but I will gladly accept any ideas for the sequel also I will also be accepting OCs but only ones that will be the children of the couples considering it will be over 10 years in the future but not over 18 years so the couples of the sequel will be SonAmy, Knuxouge, Taiream, Silver and Kelly (OC and Kelly is a hedgehog), and there might be some more couples but anyway have a good day from when you read this...also I am sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories I've been so busy lately.  
**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
